horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llegó de la Nocheósfera/Transcripción
400px Nombre del Episodio: Original (E.U.A): It Came from the Nightosphere. Latinoamérica: ''Llegó De La Nocheosfera.'' España: ''Vino de la Nocheosfera.'' Numero del Episodio: 27 Código de Producción: 1002-029 Director: ''Larry Leichliter.'' Historia: ' ''Merriwether Williams Steve Little Patrick McHale Pendleton Ward Thurop Van Orman. 'Storyboard: 'Adam Muto & Rebecca Sugar. Personajes * Finn * Marceline * Hunson Abadeer *Jake (Sin Dialogo) *Pelusas *Pingüinos (Sin Dialogo en Español) *Gunter (Sonidos) *Rey Helado *Vikingos Luchadores *Gente Árbol (Sin Dialogo) *Princesa del Espacio Grumoso *Princesa Hot Dog (Mencionada por la Princesa Grumosa) *Melissa (Mencionada por la Princesa Grumosa) *Schwabl (Cameo) (Sin Dialogo) *Caracol (Sin Dialogo) *Hormigas (Sin Dialogo) (Muertas) Datos *El episodio dura 11 minutos con doce segundos con el intro en inglés y 11 minutos con el intro en español. *La Princesa Grumosa menciona a dos personajes que no aparecieron (Princesa Hot Dog y Melissa). *Es la primera vez que Jake no tiene dialogo en un episodio. *Este episodio fue traducido para su doblaje por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo. *Este el primer episodio de la segunda temporada. Transcripción (Doblaje Latinoaméricano) ''- Doblaje hecho en Sensaciones Sónicas -'' Oscar Flores: Ahora presentamos, Llegó de la Nocheósfera. ¿Qué? '''(El episodio comienza con Finn y Marceline en la casa de ella haciendo música afuera de la Casa de Marceline). Marceline: (Tocando el Bajo-Hacha) Gracias por ayudarme a grabar. Finn: Descuida Marceline. Marceline: Oh, ahora cantaré algo realmente personal, así que no te rías. Finn: (Con voz de Español) Jamas me atrevería a eso My Lady. Ehh. La escena cambia a la Casa de Marceline por dentro. Marceline: Ahora, comienza con ritmo lento y sigue así o todo se echara a perder. Finn: Entendido (Empieza a hacer "BeatBoxing" luego saca unos auriculares rojos y los coloca en su cabeza, toma la grabadora y comienza a cantar. Marceline: ♪ Papi, te comiste mis papas Yo las compre, mías eran Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas Y lloré y no me viste, Papi ¿acaso tú me amas? Ojalá y lo demostraras Pues no se nota '' ''¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas? Y a los ojos no me ves los tenía llenos de lágrimas Y si las viste no te importó. ♪ (Termina la canción, Finn se sonroja y pierde el ritmo.) Marceline: Finn ¡perdiste el ritmo! (Le grita Marceline a Finn, ella también se sonroja) Finn: Marceline, si piensas tanto en tu padre, ¿por qué no vas a verlo?. Marceline: No vale la pena. (Dice Marceline mientras toca las cuerdas de su bajo-hacha) Finn: ¿Como que no? (Pregunta Finn sentado en el sillón) Marceline: Mira, (Deja de levitar y se acuesta en el suelo) primero tendría que dibujar un circulo con una carita feliz al centro y después ahh rociarlo con leche de insecto. (Finn realiza las acciones que dice Marceline)' Finn: ¿''A si?'' '(Pregunta Finn, va por la leche de insecto y la lanza sobre la Cara de Phil). Marceline: Ahh, y luego se supone que cantes algo así como "Maloso Bobis com e com espiritum". (Finn se ríe) Pero realmente no quiero verlo, sigo enfadada por lo de las papas. (Marceline escucha algo extraño y voltea y '' '''se empieza abrir la puerta a la Nocheosfera, el padre de Marceline sale de ahí.) Hunson: ¡''Marceline!'' Marceline: Finn, ¿qué demonios hiciste? Finn: Yo, te reuní con tu familia. '(Marceline se enoja, Finn retrocede y Hunson se agacha.) Hunson: ¿Él es tu sirviente del mal? Finn: No soy malo, papá de Marceline, soy súper bueno. (Finn se mueve raramente). Hunson: ¿''Súper qué?'' (Hunson abre su boca para chupar la alma de Finn). Finn: ¿Qué está haciendo? (Hunson toma a Finn y comienza a tomar su alma). Hunson: Robándome tu alma. Marceline: ¡Papá! (Interviene para que el deje de chupar la alma de Finn) Siempre haces cosas así.'' Hunson: Oh, Marceline, nunca se que va a molestarte. Woh, es el hacha de la familia ''(Toma el bajo-hacha de Marceline y ella se enoja) Marceline: ¡''Oye! ¡Oye!'' Hunson: ¿''La transformaste en una especie de Laúd?'' (Hunson mueve las cuerdas y Finn comienza a respirar de nuevo) Marceline: Devuélvemelo y lárgate (Decía Marceline Fuera de cámara) Hunson: Ok, ya me voy, ademas tengo cosas que atender como robar todas las almas de Ooo. Finn: Qu-Que, ¡No! Hunson: Hasta luego, niño. (Convirtió su mano y la estiró para abrir la puerta la cerro y golpeo a Finn con la puerta). Marceline: Mi bajo! (Decía Marceline realmente enojada). Finn: Desate la maldad sobre Ooo, debemos detenerlo Marceline. Marceline: Esta bien, pero solo iré para recuperar mi bajo (Los dos salen de la casa). La escena cambia a Marceline volando y Finn cargado de los hombros de Marceline (Se escuchan los vientos soplar) Finn: Oye, ¿cómo puedo matar a ese sujeto? Marceline: Finn, no puedes matar a mi padre. Finn: Oy, sí... yo no, quería decir... '(nevioso)'' Marceline: ¡No!, literalmente no puedes matar a mi padre, es inmortal. Finn: Ohh. ''(Finn hace un rostro y se pueden notar sus cejas).'' ''La escena cambia a varias pelusas jugando, una de estas se encuentra con Hunson. '' Niño Pelusa: ¿Quién rayos eres tu? Hunson: Ah, pues te aseguro que no soy quien tomara tu alma. Niño Pelusa: Ah, que bueno, porque eso me da mucho miedo. Hunson: ¿''Ah sí?, vaya, conozco un ejercicio para eso, ¿quieres probarlo?'' Niño Pelusa: Bueno... Hunson: Primero, cierra los ojos ''(Empieza a sacar el bajo-hacha de Marceline para aplastar al niño)'' Niño Pelusa: Ok ''(Contesto, luego es aplastado por el bajo-hacha)'' ¡Me pudiste Matar! ''(Decía el niño, mientras se sobaba su cabeza)'' Hunson: Ah pero no lo hice ''(Baja el bajo hacha y se recarga en el)'' ¿Ahora no te emociona estar vivo? Niño Pelusa: Si, eso creo, ¿y ahora que? Hunson: Bueno, la siguiente parte es la mas horripilante. '(Hunson comienza a chuparle el alma al niño y este empieza a gritar).'' La escena cambia a Finn y Marceline en el aire volando cerca de las Pelusas. Finn: ¡Ahí, Abajo! Una reunión de pelusas. (Decía Finn señalando a muchas pelusas)''' ''¡Tal vez vieron a tu padre! Marceline, deja caer la bomba Finn! (Marceline Suelta a Finn, Finn empieza a silbar y antes que llegue al suelo lo toma del pie, Las pelusas se encontraban muy asustadas.) Finn: ''Todos están temerosos. '' Marceline: Es porque le tienen miedo a él. ''(Marceline señala con su pulgar al niño pelusa sin su alma, el niño pelusa temblaba y dejo soltar su pelota, luego Marceline lo toma) Marceline: Mi padre estuvo aquí. Vamos camina. (Marceline comenzó a caminar pero Finn no la siguió.) Finn: ¡''Noo! Debemos ayudarla, Tengo comida para alma que Jake me empaco.'' (Finn saco su mochila y empezó a sacar comida para alma) ¿Te gusta la col silvestre o el filete de res? (Fin intento meterle el filete de res a la boca pero no pudo, Marceline se dirigió hasta Finn.) Marceline: (Marceline pone su mano en el hombro de Finn) ¿Quieres ayudarlo?, Ayúdame a recuperar mi bajo. Finn: ¿Y eso en que ayuda? Marceline: (Pone su cara demoníaca) Mi padre robo mi bajo Finn, y cuando lo recupere voy a romperlo sobre su cuello y arrojare a mi padre a la nocheósfera. (La pelusa choca con Finn y se cae). Finn: ¡''Ahí no! pero primero hay que devolver las almas que quito a estos tristes seres! ¿No, Marceline?'' Marceline: Si seguro que lo haremos. (Mientras sopla un mechón de su cabello) '' (La escena cambia en el lugar de pelea de los Vikingos Luchadores)'' Vikingo: Así que le arranque la cabeza como si nada y dije, eso es lo que pienso de la teoría de que la tierra se expande. '(El resto de los Vikingos se ríen y oyen algo raro)'' Hunson: Ah, muy bien '(mientras toma un cuerpo de un Vikingo y lo hace un lado)'' Hunson: Yo también me se una adivinanza. ¿Que usa un traje oscuro, es completamente malo, y esta a punto de chuparles a todos su alma? Vikingo: Tu madre. Hunson:'' Así es, soy su madre. (mientras absorbe las almas de los Vikingos)'' (La escena cambia a Finn y Jake por el Paso de la Roca Roja) Marceline: El paso de la roca roja, si mi padre quiere llegar a las montañas, tengo que ir por aquí. Finn: Podemos trabajar juntos, y aplastarlo con esta roca '(señala a la roca)'' Y luego de eso, todas las almas volverán a sus cuerpos. '(empieza a silbar, mientras escucha algo)'' (Se ve a Hunson en el Paso de la Roca Roja) Hunson: ♪ '''Pisando hormigas' ''tomando sus almas pisando hormigas almas, almas, almas. ''♪ '' ''(Hunson absorbe las almas de las hormigas) (Finn Intenta empujar la roca pero no puede por que es muy grande y pesada, luego se asoma y ve a Marceline dirigirse a Hunson con cara demoníaca, intenta quitarle el bajo-hacha pero no pudo y cayo al suelo) Hunson: Vaya, así que al fin corres hacia tu padre (Marceline se levanta y Hunson la esquiva haciendo que se estrelle) Marceline: Papi. (Marceline se lanza sobre sus hombros y intenta arrancarle la cabeza pero Hunson la detiene) Hunson: Golpe de Karate (Le pega una patada y Marceline cae al suelo, luego se ve a Finn arriba de la montaña moviendo sus brazos para que Marceline lo vea) Finn: ¡Marceline! Mantenlo ahí! Finn retrocede y golpea la roca con su cabeza haciendo que se caiga la roca, pero Hunson logra quitarse y continua luchando) ¿Ahh? Hunson: Golpe de Karate! (Hunson golpea a Marceline en la cabeza con su mano) No puedes destruirme. Marceline: No, papá no quiero destruirte, solo.. aléjate de mi vida! (Se eleva hacia donde esta Finn y se sienta a su lado Hunson: Pero ni siquiera estas viva! (Le grita a Marceline) Finn: Fallaste niña, se supone que somos un equipo, cuyo deporte es, evitar que tu padre chupe almas. (Decía Finn mientras golpeaba los "Músculos" de su brazo.) Marceline: Ahhh.. es que quiero interesarle a mi padre. (La escena cambia a el Reino Helado con Hunson hablando con Gunter) Hunson: De todos los grandes monstruos de la historia eres por mucho la más malvada que me he encontrado. Ofreceme tu alma ser oscuro. (Le decía Hunson a Gunter) Gunter: (Sonido de negación, mientras aleteaba sus alas.) Hunson: ¡No! No puedes tener mi alma, ni siquiera.. Mira, entra ya (Hunson abre su boca para aspirar la alma de Gunter, pero le pega una cachetada. Hunson se enoja y le pega una patada) Hunson: Quédate con tu pobre alma (La escena cambia, y podemos ver a Gunter volando y llorando, El Rey Helado lo para con sus manos.) Rey helado: Gunter, ¿quien te dijo que puedes volar? (El Rey Helado mira como Hunson roba las almas de los demás pingüinos.) Rey Helado: Nadie se lleva las almas de mis pingüinos, ¡Solo yo! y Tal vez Osos Polares, por que así es la naturaleza Gunter. (Luego se eleva y señala a Hunson) Rey Helado: Tu has osado a invadir mi caminios, has desatado mi helada ira, y por eso te voy a.. (Hunson, voltea y hace una cara demoníaca, haciendo que el RH se asuste) Si, si estoy vistiendo una túnica, pero solo porque a mi me gusta. (Se va y Hunson aspira las almas de los demás Pingüinos y empieza a crecer). Hunson: ¡Si! (La escena cambia y podemos ver a Finn corriendo agitado y a Marceline a su lado). Finn: Ahi no.. Esta creciendo!. (Hunson, ya muy grande, comienza a aspirar todas las almas de OOO) ¡Voy acabar con tu padre! Marceline: Eres como una hormiga para el. Finn: Ah.. ¿Si?, Pues esta hormiga se meterá en sus pantalones (Dijo Finn señalando a Hunson). Marceline: ¿Qué? (Pregunto confundida). Finn: (Se sonroja) Ah.. Si, por que voy.. (Toma una espada que estaba encajada en el suelo) hacerlo sentir incomodo mientras libero estas almas.. (Finn, corre furiosamente y se trepa en las piernas de Hunson, hasta llegar a su pecho). Libera esas almas papá de Marceline, en nombre de la Justicia. '(Finn, comienza a moverse extrañamente).'' Hunson: ''(Voltea a ver a Marceline). Ahh, Marceline ¿aún estas siguiéndome? Marceline: ¡Dejare de seguirte si me devuelves mi bajo! '(Hunson, con sus dedos tira a Finn de su cuerpo y se inclina un poco) Hunson: Mira Marceline.. (No termino porque Finn se había lanzado sobre el de nuevo) Finn: Nadie me toca el trasero sin mi consentimiento! (Le encaja la espada en la cabeza, y Hunson se da cuenta y abre su boca dejando ver todas las almas) Las almas.. ¡Princesa Grumosa! ¿También tomo tu alma? Princesa Grumosa: ¿Que? no, es que me la princesa de hot dog metida aquí y no me había invitado. Entonces que me hablo y me dije a mi misma "¡Que grumos!" así que estropeo su fiesta. Finn: Ahh... la salvare ¡y salvare a todos ustedes! (Hunson golpea a Finn con su tentáculo, Finn se afirma de su tentáculo y le corta el tentáculo y Finn cae al suelo) Marceline: (Toma su bajo-hacha) ''¡Que te pareció papá! Hunson: ¡Devuélveme esa hacha Marceline, no sabes respetarla! Marceline: ¡Pues tu no respetas nada!, papá, ¡papá me largo de aquí! ''(Marceline da la vuelta y se larga) Hunson: Esta bien, ¡largo! (Hunson también se da la vuelta y se larga) ''¡estoy muy ocupado para pelear contigo! ''(Al largarse chupa almas) Finn: (Finn corre hacia Hunson) ¡No por favor! ¡Marceline, sigue hablando con el, cuando habla no puede robar almas! Marceline: Dije que me largo. (Marceline sigue su camino con cara de frustada) Finn: Distracción, (Finn saca su mochila y empiesa a buscar) ''necesito una distracción ''(Finn encuentra la grabadora con la que había grabado la canción de las Papas, la saca de su mochila) (Finn levanta la grabadora y pone la canción) ♪''Papi, te comiste mis papas'' Yo las compre, mías eran (Hunson y Marceline se detiene, Marceline se Sonroja). Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas Y lloré y no me viste, Papi ¿acaso tú me amas? Ojala y lo demostraras (PG: Oh por dios, escuchen ¡Que drama!) Pues no se nota Hunson: Marceline.. ¿En verdad te sientes así? (La canción continua de fondo). Marceline: Papá, yo.. Hunson: Marceline, por supuesto que te amo!, Perdona por haberme comido tus papas, no quise lastimarte. Marceline: (Sonrojada), Esta bien papá, no importa. Hunson: No.. Si importa, ni estaban tan buenas, estaban frías. Te amo Marceline, Nunca dudes de eso. Marceline: (Aún sonrojada), Te Amo papá. Hunson: Oh Marceline, estoy tan.. (Antes de que terminara de Hablar, Finn se lanzo sobre Hunson y con dos espadas rompió la bolsa de almas que Hunson tenia en su cuerpo, Dibujo La cara de Phil y lanzo la leche) Finn: Maloso Bobis com e com espiritum, nos vemos en la nocheósfera perversote! Maloso Bobis com e com espiritum. (Marceline se preocupa). ¡Sii! (Finn brincaba de felicidad) Marceline: ¡Finn! ¿Como pudiste hacer eso? Finn: ¿Como es que salve el día? Marceline: ¿Como pudiste avergonzarme así y apuñalar a mi padre? Finn: ¿Como pude avergonsalvarte? (Marceline roza el bajo-hacha con el cuerpo de Finn y el se asusta) ¿¡Marceline!? (Ella suspira) Marceline: Me alegra que volviera a la nocheósfera, fue emocionalmente agotador. Finn: También yo estoy emocionalmente exhausto, Oh, físicamente. (Se deja caer al suelo y Marceline hace lo mismo. Los dos ven a las almas y a dos de ellas chocar, luego Marceline suspira) Marceline: Eh querido preguntarte ¿para que es esa bolsa en su camisa? '(Con sus dedos señala la bolsa de la camisa de Finn)' Finn: Ah... es Jake. ¿Qué ondas Jake?. (Jake esta en la bolsa de Finn encogido, se da la vuelta y se echa un gas.) - Final del episodio- Categoría:Transcripciones